Yo quisiera ser
by Manchita Purple-Blue
Summary: "se necesita valor para aceptar nuestros errores, para perdonar...para amar realmente, y sobre todo... para poder siempre ser un verdadero amigo apesar de los problemas." mi 1er song fic xD - leelo, reviewisalo y me dices- es una historia basada en la vida real de una amiga .


HOLA! -otra ves- SE Q ME AUSENTE HACE UFF... PERO BUE.. ESO FUE X RAZONES PERSONALES MIAS Q NO LES DIRE.. KIZAS YA CASI NO SEPAN NADA D MI X AKI EN ALGUN TIEMPO PERO BUE...NI NOTARAN Q ME FUI XD

AKI ESTA.. UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... SALIÒ DE MI MENTE CUANDO ESCUHE ESTA CANCION.. Y... ME RCORDO UNA HISTORIA Q LE PASO AlUIEN HACE TIEMPO... PERO BUE.. MEJOR NO DIGO MAS... enjoy it! :D OK

* * *

**just remenber:**_ EL TIGRE Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN... TAMPOCO LA CANCION.. Y SUPONGO Q LA IDEA PERTENECE A QUIEN ME INSPIRO A CREARLA.. PERO YO LA ESCRIBI.. Y DE ESO SI ME LLEVARE ALGO D CREDITO XD_

**"yo quisiera ser..."**

"Cuando te empiezas a interesar en alguien, siempre esta esa pequeña duda de querer saber si le gustas tu también...  
Eso puede ser un poco complicado para resolver… y mas aún para un chico de 16 años…"

-sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...-decia Manny tirado en su cama y sin animos para levantarse- sabia que era demasiado increible como para suceder... pero... EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO?

Estaba enojado... triste... Herido... solamente pensando en lo sucedido dias atras...

***FLASHBACK***

-Adiós papá, adiós granpapi...-se despedía de su familia...

-¿a donde vas mi'jo?-le preguntó su padre

-voy a casa de Frida...

-Manny... No entiendo...-le dijo su abuelo- Hace años que te gusta esa chica... ¿cuando piensas decírselo?

-por favor gran papi... a mi no me gusta Frida...-decía nervioso el muchacho...

-mi'jo... creo que no vale la pena ocultar lo que todos ya hemos notado ¿no crees?-contestó su abuelo.

-si Manny... ¿por que no le dices de una buena vez?-le decía muy seguro su padre.

-pero es que... si le digo, y yo no le gusto... eso arruinaría por completo mi amistad con ella-decía seriamente el chico.

-mi'jo... a veces es necesario ser valiente y arriesgarse por lo que quieres... no te parece?

Los consejos que su padre y su abuelo le daban... siempre habían tenido buenos resultados...pero Manny casi nunca los escuchaba, y siguió su camino. Se fue caminando hasta la casa de Frida... sin usar sus poderes... sin usar transporte... nada mas que sus propios pies... ya que, sin saberlo, el estaba mas que metido en sus pensamientos...

-¿ser valiente y arriesgarse? si.. claro, eso lo dice por que no sabe lo difícil que es estar todos los días al lado de la chica mas perfecta... escuchando su voz... escuchando su risa... viendo siempre sus ojos... esos ojos... que jamás te ven como tu quisieras- pensaba algo entristecido y un poco decepcionado.

-¿Manny?-se escucho una voz al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Frida?-sonrió el chico- ¿que haces aquí? ya iba en camino a tu casa a buscarte!

La voz de Frida normalmente era una alegría para Manny... siempre un simple "hola" era una gran felicidad para él.

-como nunca aparecías, decidí ir yo... -se reía la chica- pero veo que venias bien ocupado en tus pensamientos

-¿que? este... si...-se ponía cada ves mas nervioso.- ¿se notaba mucho?

-claro que si! siempre que lo haces hasta piensas en voz alta... pareciera que hablas solo- dijo burlándose de Manny.

-¿en voz alta?-pensó-

-oye... y ¿quien es ella? ¿La conozco? pregunto intrigada.

-¿ella?

-si, la chica de la que hablabas... tal parece que te gusta y mucho-le decía molestando al chico.

Manny no sabia que responder... solo sabia que no tenia idea ni de que decirle a Frida en ese momento... pero menos sabia lo que vendría después.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-esto no hubiera sucedido si no lo hubiera permitido... de cualquier manera... Esto es mi culpa... Debí haberle dicho la verdad... debí haberle dicho lo que pensaba de ella... debí decirle lo mucho que la quiero-se decía una y otra ves dándose golpes en su frente.

-en este momento... ella ya debe estar... en su casa... con él .-decía en un hilo de voz...

Manny no quería ni imaginarse lo que su mente le decía... no quería ni pensar en lo que estuviera pasando... No quería pensar... En nada.

-seguramente mañana vendrá corriendo hacia mí felizmente solo para decirme que se ira con ese tipo...-  
Inmediatamente el timbre de la puerta sonó...

-y ahora resulta que llaman a la puerta... Genial...-decía para si mismo con un tono de una triste burla.

-...Manny...-

Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de quien era, la persona que llama a su puerta no era ni mas ni menos que la chica de sus pensamientos...

-Frida?...- decía el chico extrañado...- p-ero... que haces aquí?

-Manny... yo... -decía la pobre chica entre lágrimas...-

-shhh... calma Frida...-decía Manny mientras la abrazaba.

Una leve melodía se podía escuchar a lo lejos... mientras Manny llevaba a Frida a sentarse en el sofá y a traerle un poco de chocolate caliente para tratar de tranquilizar y parar las lágrimas que derramaba la chica.

"Soy tu mejor amigo  
tu pañuelo de lágrimas,  
de amores perdidos..."

Manny se sentó al lado de Frida... Esperando tranquilizarla... ella solo recargo su cabeza en él y cerró sus ojos... sacando así... Sus últimas lagrimas de sus ojos...

"Te recargas en mi hombro  
tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio..."

-Manny... yo... yo debo decirte algo...-dijo la chica peli azul aun con los ojos vidriosos.

-adelante Frida.. Tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.. Siempre estaré aquí para ti...

"Y me dices por que la vida  
es tan cruel con tus sentimientos…  
yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo..."

Manny trataba d consolar y animar a Frida... la chica se veía totalmente devastada...

"Me pides mil concejos para protegerte  
de tu próximo encuentro,  
sabes que te cuido..."

-Lo se...-decía mas reconfortada- tu-tu sabes... que... bueno... lo que sucedió hoy... Pues...

Frida no sabia muy bien como expresar su problema ante los ojos de Manny, pero el si sabía que es lo que ella quería decirle...

-Frida... tu enserio lo amabas, cierto?-decía muy seriamente

-...si...-respondió Frida en un hilo de voz y con una lagrima recorriendo por su mejilla- si... yo lo... Amo...  
Manny se sentía confundido... se sentía mal por su amiga pero de alguna manera... Aun más triste que Frida.

"Lo que no sabes es que  
yo quisiera ser  
ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada..  
...yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada..."

-él solo... se aprovechó de mi... y… Creo que se salió con la suya, él ya obtuvo lo que quería...

La chica partió en llanto luego de decir esto ultimo...Manny solo podía ver la lamentable escena que su amiga causaba... ella solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos... como sintiendo que algo también atribulaba al chico...

"Tu te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando,  
y yo no se que hacer, si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,  
pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre..."

-fui una tonta al darle lo mas preciado que tenia... lo se... pero... ¿que mas podía hacer? él me dijo que... si yo no lo hacia... me... dejaría...

Estas ultimas palabras de Frida fueron las que causaron el enojo de Manny.. no por escucharla hablar de el otro tipo.. Sino... por escucharla sentirse lastima por un error que ella misma causó

-sabes que?... sí... es cierto... si fuiste una tonta-le decía reprochándole...- y lo digo solo porque permitiste que un sujeto que apenas conocías y decía amarte... le permitiste y le diste tu virginidad sabiendo que era lo único que el quería de ti! solo dejaste que te utilizara! y lo que me enfurece mas.. Es que después de todo esto aun dices amarlo!

-...Manny...-

la mirada de Frida parecía perdida al ver a Manny, quien estaba mas herido por dentro que ella. Manny solo se fue a la cocina, no quería que Frida lo viera así... Ya que, al parecer.. al chico se le estaban saliendo unas lagrimas del cólera y enfurecimiento que tenia en ese momento...

"...Por eso yo quisiera ser ese  
por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos..  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada..."

-Manny-decía Frida mientras èl estaba a la cocina...

-por favor vete... y déjame solo-le respondía muy seriamente.

-esta bien... me voy, vine hasta aquí... Hasta tu casa por que necesitaba a alguien... necesitaba a un amigo... gracias de todos modos...

Manny solo volteo hacia la puerta.. al ver como esta se cerraba lentamente... al ver.. como la chica que ha sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia.. se marchaba desconsolada y aun mas triste de lo que llego.

"Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto tu vida..."

Frida salió de casa de Manny, no salió mejor de lo que entro... pero al menos... pudo desahogarse un poco aunque no pareciere asi...

-Frida.. Espera!-se oyo una voz alla a lo lejos.

Frida volteo la mirada.. y era exactamnte el.. era... Manny.

-Manny que haces aqui?

-perdóname por como te trate hace un rato... no era yo.. era.. eran solo mis celos habalndo por mi...- dijo cabizbajo el muchacho.

-¿celos?- se preguntaba la chica arqueando una ceja.

-si... es que yo, bueno.. yo enrealidad...me enfurecì al saber como lloras por alguien que no te toma importancia... y aun peor... saber que sientes por èl es lo que jamas me atrevi a decirte...

-...Manny...-

Frida atrajo a Manny hacia ella... y en un inesperado momento oportuno lo besò... Frida no se podia creer.. y Manny mucho menos se pudo esperar la reaccion de la chica, asi que decidio mejor dejarse llevar por aquel beso que alpaerecer ambos esperaban desde hace tanto...

"Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada"

_"...yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada..."_

_.  
_

* * *

_**ta-da!** mi primer song fic! no se ustedes pero a mi me encanta.. aun me falta aprender mejor como hacerlos pero igual.. este me gusto mucho xD pero bueno, mi consejo: jamas! JAMAS! les den la espalda a kienes realmente nos valoran y nunca -repito- NUNCA den lo mas preciado q tienen a kienes solo pretenden kererles!_  
_  
_

_cuidense y Dios les bendiga :D_


End file.
